Captive
by aprilivy
Summary: LM/DM/SS/HG found out to be traitors, tortured, add some Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Severus awoke with a fright. He looked around and saw Lucius and Draco still asleep. The memories from last came swirling back. They had been revealed as spies in front of all the deatheaters and Lord Voldemort. They were tortured until they were begging for mercy, and then chained to the dungeon wall naked. Blood seeped down their body as though their bodies were canvas and knifes were the paint brushes. Lucius and Draco awoke soon after. They realized they were bound, gagged, and chained to the wall and that thought alone had put fear in their eyes.

Hermione was being dragged by the deatheaters. She had no idea where she was. The only thing she knew was she had been captured going to her home in London. The deatheaters stopped dragging her and threw her in a very small dungeon cell. Three figures were up against the wall. Her feet and hands were tied still but she recognized them almost immediately. The deatheaters pulled her back then tortured the three unconscious before leaving and knocked her unconscious as well.

Hermione awoke in the cell laying next to Lucius Malfoy. He was still asleep. Her mind was screaming at her to run but she couldn't because she was tied down. Lucius awoke to her movements feeling sore. He said looking confused and concerned, fear still in his eyes seeing the wounds on his naked body.

The girl winced. She was the only one in clothes she noticed. Well almost. She looked down, both her bra and panties were ripped from what she didn't know. The only thing she knew now was that she'd never get home.

Hermione looked at the men. Their bodies held no place where there was neither a wound or dried blood was present. It was sick. She wanted to comfort the men though she knew she couldn't. It wasn't like Lucius Malfoy to cry, but sure enough Hermione saw the tear fall down his face. It wasn't until then that she finally saw the reason the men were here. Carved into his side was the word Traitor. Gasping without realizing it Lucius looked at her sadly and nodded. The witch looked at the other two men and sure enough their wounds were the same with that word in their side as well.

The Guards came back. They tortured the men with both muggle and magic methods, making them suffer, making them beg. Finally they forced the traitors to watch as the grunts raped Hermione. Making her bleed from penetration, they stole her virginity. Forcing her against Lucius's body they came into her. The blonde gave her a look of pity. He may not of liked her in the past but they were on equal terms now. He wanted to comfort her. Still gagged he tried to speak, only causing the guards to beat him more. A tear fell onto her face as the grunts forced her to spread her legs onto Lucius. Blood dripped down to his balls and he knew it wasn't his. They wanted to torture them but forcing a girl on another captive only to be tied down in that position, She didn't deserve that. Her hands were tied to the wall. Lucius tried not to stare at the nearly naked beauty on his cock. Tears fell down both their face as the guards left. She used her teeth to lift the gag on the former slytherin . Both had the freedom to speak but now both were speechless. They looked at Draco and Snape, the two once proud men held little dignity. They tried to smile knowing they were alive for one more night.

Lucius saw Severus naked once more, they had once been lovers, but that had changed when he had married Narcissa. Now the witch was dead, but he doubted that would help the sexual tension between them. He remembered all the nights with Severus. He didn't realize he was getting hard from his memories. Hermione's cry of pain brought him back to reality. He wanted to apologize but before he could get a word out her lips touched his. Lucius couldn't help but moan, after all the pain her kiss felt like heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape felt as if every bone in his body was broken. His body hurt but his heart hurt more. He wished that his heart could be cut out. Tears ran down his face as he saw Lucius and Ms. Granger. He didn't know why. Was it because the elder blonde had been his former lover? Or was it because Ms. Granger was his former student? Draco looked at the old professor tearing up, he knew it was wrong to look at his father at this time. His father had his classmate on his cock, and just the thought turned Draco on. It was bad enough both he and Severus had both been turned on while seeing the girl get raped.

The young blonde imagined for a second time it was him who had been fucking her. He would have been gentle and she willing. His father would be kissing her as he thrusted. She would be moaning his name against the lips of his father. Severus would be kissing the young boy as he stroked his father's length.

That thought was interrupted by the grunts, coming in for the usual "Playtime". One grunt put a collar with a leash on each of the captives. Pulling Draco's leash he let the boy down. Draco looked ashamed he was still fully erect. The grinning grunt pulled him over to his father and Hermione. She was forced to suck him off as his father licked his ass. Draco's tears landed on his classmate's face. Her hands were on his waist stroking lightly to calm him. Her tongue flickered across the head of his well hung jewels. He moaned her name. That alone caused both of the older men to get hard. Lucius couldn't help it, he started fucking her hard. "Please forgive me" He begged, his son's arse still in his face.

A bald grunt pulled Hermione off of Lucius. He pushed her against Severus facing her former professor. The grunt then touched her in places she wished she could only be touched by the man she loved. "You should feel her Snape." The bald grunt laughed as he spread her pussy lips. Severus tried to speak but the gag prevent anymore than a mumble to escape. The grunt grinned "Aww does Snape like the girl?" he asked grabbing some laundry clips. The clips were placed on his ball sack, nipples and her clit. They shocked them when ever he grabbed her buttocks. The grunt played with her till she was forced to cum while looking into the pitch black eyes of Severus.

Draco and Lucius watched as Hermione's arse was grabbed. The other grunt bent the younger malfoy for an on the floor doggie style. Using the imperious curse on the elder blonde he made him fuck his son's arse without lubrication. Tears ran down Draco's face "Daddy please stop" he whimpered But the elder malfoy didn't he rammed harder and harder til he had cum in his son and now blood on his cock. The grunt then forced a butt plug up Draco and ordered Lucius to force Draco against the wall while invisible restraints held him tightly making him suck his cock. Upon leaving the grunts left Lucius with a butt plug tied unconscious on the floor and Draco also unconscious still held to the wall.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She couldn't look at Severus. She was too embarrassed. He must of heard her as she was forced to cum. The grunt had made her lock eyes with her former professor. To make things easier for her, she imagined it had been Severus touching her. She had called out his name as she came. 'Please don't let him be mad at me'. Her eyes fell on Draco. He looked so peaceful, like an angel.

Severus's movement was smooth against her. He had broken one hand free of the restraint. Lifting up the gag, He said her name. It was so smooth, so soft it made her wet. He wiped the tears as they fell down from her face. He smiled a genuine smile. "Look at me, Mione" He had never called her that before, She nevertheless obeyed. The looks said all. He was relieved she had screamed his name. The pity look he gave her told that He wanted to make things easier. "Feel me Professor" She begged as their looks spoke. He wasn't sure why but he did. She trusted him and her look showed. He did what ever she asked, though adding that she was no longer his student so she should call him Severus.

Four grunts walked in not long after. The four each stunned and grabbed a captive taking them somewhere new. Draco was the first to wake up. He looked around, this time he wasn't tied down. The new cell was smaller than a cupboard, the four captives barely fit. They were still naked and looking at his father brought the nightmare of last night back. Shivering too much he woke up Hermione. She too looked around. Draco's nightmare still ran through his head, causing tears. Instinctively Hermione cuddled up next to him, holding him tight. The other two woke up to the freedom of movement and the sight of the younger captives cuddled.

Severus smiled and joined the cuddlers by holding Hermione. He suddenly felt the need to protect her. He knew that both malfoy's felt the same. Hermione lay in the middle of three men holding her, happily that she was safe for now. She was falling in love with the three traitors.


	3. Chapter 3

The nightmares didn't end for the three traitors. Though the grunts fed them and left them alone, the minute they fell asleep they could feel the words getting carved into their sides again. Draco held the worst. His visions of his father fucking him against his will played over and over in his head. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the young blonde. Every night he cuddled next to her in hopes that the nightmares would go away.

It wasn't long before the grunts came back. Lucius had been dragged out alone, while the other three prayed he would come back alive. He was forced to be the sex slave of the many death eaters. All in masks they fucked him, made him suck their cocks, pulling on his blonde hair. By the end of the night his body was filthy covered in dirt and cum. They brought him back to the cell. He wouldn't speak to the three. The Gryffindor was next. She cried more than she had ever done so in her life, as she was passed around to ride the cocks of many strange men. Her torture had been longer than Lucius's. For a week she slept in strange men's beds, only having thoughts of the three men who were worried about her. 'Please let them be okay' she prayed.

Hermione was never brought back to the cell. The men couldn't sleep knowing their Gryffindor was out there being raped. But she had been released after her week of hell. Her memory had been erased. The dreams of what happened haunted her though. She knew It wasn't just a dream. She had to save them. Getting ready she grabbed her wand and some weasley pranks that would help along the way, she tried to find the mansion that she had seen in her dream.

The mansion was malfoy manor. 'Go figure' she thought, trying to find a way in. It looked so real like her dream. Maybe she was crazy. Hell maybe she was in love with the men only in her dream. As the basement became her current location her thoughts were disrupted. Groans had been vocalized as she heard Draco beg for mercy from his nightmares. The door opened to the cell with the three inside. Traitor still written on their sides. Grabbing their hands she ran to their safe house. Lucius still never spoke as they ran, the torture had been too much. The grunts had made him mute and Severus blind. Each of the three were laid down on a bed as the Gryffindor took care of their injuries.

Laying in bed, Draco awoke with no nightmares he didn't recognize the place. Memories flooded back the minute her saw Hermione dressed in Jeans and a tshirt. She was alright. He thanked Merlin. He pulled her close and kissed her hoping that she would return the feelings he had for her. The kiss sparked her memory to come back. Cuddling with hermione all night had been the only good dream Draco ever had during that time. In the morning she started to take off his pants. He froze. Her kiss then loosened him up. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked. She only nodded. Her tongue flickered over his cock once again like she had done at the cell. Her hands still calming him at his waist. It sent his mind into overload as he pulled her up and fucked her. He was Gentle and she willing. Filling her with his cum he laid on top of her exhausted still in her. "Oh Mione. I love you" He said as he fell asleep. That night he had no nightmares

Severus woke up to a noise. His eyes had been cursed causing him to go blind. He hated being molested without sight. It made it feel much worse. A gentle whisper caused him to move around. "Please leave me alone" he begged. Her hand touched his face. It eased the pain. "Hermione" He whispered as she chanted a bit. His eyes suddenly started to clear up. The thing he wanted to see all this time was the first thing he saw with his new sight. Their lips touched as he moaned. His body shook with anticipation knowing that he wanted her. Her smile told him all. She wanted him too. Seeing his naked body once again they made love all through the night.

Silence was all that came from Lucius. He sat in the room for weeks barely coming down for meals. Finally Hermione went up to him to break his silence. "You're pregnant" Was what he said after not speaking for months. She could only nod. "whose?" He asked. Shaking her head she started to cry saying that she didn't know. He wrapped his arms around her. He would keep her safe.


End file.
